Los Nuevos Caballeros V2
by DarkShion
Summary: Esta es la versión 2.0 de mi primera historia crossover en fanfiction. espero y les agrade.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos esta es la nueva versión de mi primera historia en fanfiction, en esta nueva versión espero lograr mayor impacto que en la primera etapa de esta historia. Sin más que agregar los dejo con el primer capítulo de:

LOS NUEVOS CABALLEROS

-dialogo de personajes-

-_dialogo mental de personajes_-

-**dialogo de demonios o dioses** -

-_**dialogo mental de demonios o dioses**_-

(notas de autor)

Disclaimer: Naruto y Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San y a Kurumada-Sama.

_Prologo_

Después de la guerra contra Hades, los caballeros no tenían a nadie contra quien luchar, razón por la cual decidieron cambiar sus estilos de vida de guerreros a personas normales. Un ejemplo fue Shiryu, quien volvió a los cinco viejos picos en China para vivir junto a Shun Reí, la mujer de la cual está profundamente enamorado. Shun junto a June de camaleón, regresaron a la reconstruida Isla de Andrómeda, donde restaurarían la antigua aldea guerrera y vivirían como antes de la guerra contra los caballeros dorados. Ikki, él era, es y será un tipo solitario; así que se fue sin decir adiós y no saben nada de su paradero. Hyoga viajo a Siberia a visitar la tumba de su madre y la de su maestro Cristal, así como visitar a su amigo Jacob.

Mientras Seiya, bueno él… él estaba realmente aburrido, había estado visitando el orfanato donde trabajaba Miho y ahora su hermana Seika, jugaba con los niños y ayudaba en lo que le pedían. Pero aunque estuviera ocupado en mil cosas, no podía sacarse la espinita que lo hacía extrañar las peleas contra rivales realmente fuertes, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo en esas épicas batallas, la satisfacción que lo invadía cuando lograba vencer a sus enemigos, y saber que gracias a su esfuerzo y sacrificio el mundo podía ver un nuevo día. Así que pensando en satisfacer su mayor deseo, decidió viajar por todo el mundo; conociendo lugares y combatiendo con los sujetos más fuertes de cada lugar. Empezando así su viaje y el inicio de esta historia.

_Capítulo 1: El continente shinobi y la aldea oculta de la hoja_

Año y medio después de su partida, Seiya había viajado por los continentes: americano, europeo, africano y Oceanía, solo le faltaba recorrer el continente asiático y así finalizar su viaje que saciaba su espíritu guerrero.

Time skip

Luego de dos meses por Asia, Seiya escucho rumores sobre una isla-continente "inaccesible" que se hallaba en medio del océano Indico, y donde habitaban guerreros poderosos y habilidosos, así como bestias aún más poderosas y gigantescas. Después de escuchar acerca de esos rumores del misterioso e inaccesible continente y sus habitantes, el heredero de Aioros se las ingenió para transportarse hasta ese lugar.

Una vez llegado al continente shinobi, como decían se llamaba, se adentró sin saber que semejante viaje cambiaría su vida, con buenos y malos momentos.

Time skip

Después de una semana en ese extraño continente, llego a un gran bosque muy alejado de la última aldea que había visitado. Camino y camino, y después de unas horas vio en el horizonte la nueva aldea que visitaba, pero algo que le llamo enormemente la atención fue el monumento que estaba a espaldas de la aldea. Era algo parecido al monte Rushmore de E.U.A., ya que igual que aquel monumento nacional, en esta aldea tenían tallados los rostros de personas, que posiblemente gobernaron la aldea anteriormente, e igual que su contraparte americana este monumento también contaba con cuatro rostros. Pero olvidando tal coincidencia, el castaño de origen japonés continúo su caminata hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Estando a unos metros de la entrada principal y sus imponentes muros, vio una escena realmente desagradable: un grupo de aldeanos golpeaban cruelmente y sin arrepentimiento alguno, a un pobre niño de unos siete años de edad. El pequeño pedía piedad pero los aldeanos lo golpeaban con más fuerza y otros se reían de su sufrimiento. Seiya no entendía el pensar de esos salvajes, pero antes de seguir con su línea de pensamientos, vio como dos de los agresores alzaban una gran roca con clara intención de dejarla caer sobre el pobre niño indefenso, para alegría de todos los presentes. Ante eso Seiya cegado por la ira y su sentido de justicia, salió en defensa del niño destruyendo la roca desde donde se encontraba haciendo que los aldeanos voltearan a verlo realmente enojados.

-¡oye tú!, ¿quién te crees?- dijo uno de los aldeanos.

-Soy un defensor de la justicia, y no dejare que maten o sigan maltratando a ese pobre niño- respondió un serio Seiya, mientras los aldeanos lo miraban con odio por impedir su "diversión".

-¡es un seguidor del niño-demonio, hay que matarlo también!- exclamo otro aldeano, haciendo que el resto de los presentes apoyaran lo dicho.

-¡SI!- inmediatamente los aldeanos empezaron a arrojar rocas y palos al defensor del "demonio", como llamaron al pequeño niño que ahora se apreciaba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras Seiya simplemente los miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿quieren matarme? A mí, el caballero divino de Pegaso jajajajaja ¡acabaré con ustedes en un segundo!- exclamo divertido el caballero de pegaso. Pero al terminar de decir esto, los aldeanos estaban más molesto y se lanzaron a atacar al extraño civil, mientras él hacía lo mismo, atravesando al grupo de aldeanos quienes cayeron inconscientes por los miles de golpes propinados por el caballero de Pegaso.

Al acabar con los aldeanos Seiya, se dirigió hacia el niño que por los golpes se había desmayado. Al llegar junto al niño vio que estaba sumamente herido, así que sin perder tiempo lo levanto entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la aldea y buscar una clínica donde lo atendieran. Pero antes de dar un segundo paso, fue detenido por otro grupo de personas. Todos en este grupo vestían igual: con pantalones pesqueros negros y playeras de manga larga igual negra, como última prenda también portaban chalecos anti-balas color verde. Algo curioso que vio Seiya es que también tenían el mismo protector en su frente o en otra parte del cuerpo. Uno de ellos se adelantó y tomando la palabra preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí- pregunto un tipo musculoso de piel morena y calvo. Seiya al verlo le recordó al difunto Cassios, aquel que en sus tiempo de aprendiz fuera su rival por la armadura de pegaso.

-además suelta al niño-demonio para que terminemos lo que los aldeanos empezaron- dijo rápidamente otro "payaso" mientras veía detenidamente al castaño delante de ellos.

-¡o quieres que primero te matemos, para después matar al mocoso!- exclamo una joven bastante hermosa, pero al oírla hablar de esa forma desilusionó a Seiya, quien simplemente respondió.

-¿niño-demonio? No creo que este niño sea un demonio, además no tienen el poder para matarme- escuchar aquella respuesta, provoco lo mismo que en los aldeanos: una gran furia por parte de los extraños que acababan de llegar.

-¡que no tenemos el poder para matarte! jajajajaja ¡vaya este estúpido sí que es gracioso! jajajajaja- dijo divertido el "payaso " de cabellera negra y de gran parecido a Argol de Perseo.

-nosotros somos de los mejores ninjas que hay en Konoha- dijo orgullosa de si, la joven "guerrera" de cabellera castaña y corta, quien veía enfadada a Seiya por lo dicho hace instantes

-¡así! pues su poder es basura. Ustedes nunca podrán derrotarme, yo he viajado por el mundo y he enfrentado a cientos de guerreros que fácilmente los vencerían jajajajaja- dijo arrogantemente el caballero. Mientras los extraños guerreros enfurecían más con cada palabra del castaño desconocido.

-¡basta! ahora veremos- Y lanzándose a atacar a Seiya, el corpulento guerrero se asombró al ver como Seiya quedo quieto cargando al niño y sin intensiones de moverse.

-¡el baka de Yagami acabara con ese muchacho rápido y no nos dejara divertirnos con el T-T!- lloraba el pelinegro por no darle su merecido al joven hablador, quien sería liquidado por el nombrado Yagami. Por su parte la joven al lado de él respondió.

-¡así es Ishida, lastima era realmente guapo! ¡Pero al menos nosotros mataremos al niño-demonio!- exclamo entre feliz y decepcionada la joven, mientras veía a Yagami cada vez más cerca de Seiya.

-¡oh linda Hikari, como puedes considerar guapo a un simple pueblerino parlanchín quien no sabe tener cerrada la boca!- decía un celoso peli negro, mientras la nombrada Hikari seguía viendo al misterioso castaño.

-Hikari si quieres puedes darle el primer golpe al niño-demonio- ofreció, el ahora conocido Ishida, mientras la nombrada Hikari respondía cansadamente.

-como sea, pero aunque me dejes el primer golpe no saldré contigo en una cita, solo somos compañeros de equipo y nada más-

- T-T - lloraba cascadas el patético Ishida. Mientras los demás ninjas veían el inminente fin de ese joven hablador, y unos cuantos gritaban.

-¡acabalo Yagami, muéstrele su devastadora fuerza!-

-¡si Yagami, termine con ese adorador del demonio y demuestra porque eres el más fuerte de toda nuestra generación!-

Todos veían como Yagami estaba muy cerca del extranjero, y este no se había movido ni un centímetro. Cuando Yagami iba a lanzar un golpe a la cara del "hablador", el moreno se detuvo para inmediatamente caer desmayado con marcas de puñetazos y patadas (como cuando Seiya acaba con Geki de la Osa Mayor). Todos estaban en shock, ese extraño nunca se movió o si, y si lo hizo "_¡fue muy rápido!_" pensaban todos los ninjas presentes.

-bien ¿quién sigue?- pregunto el castaño a los ninjas, quienes al escuchar eso se lanzaron al ataque, pero al igual que Yagami todos cayeron desmayados y con las mismas marcas por todos el cuerpo, solo Hikari quedo consiente debido a que iba atrás de Ishida y este al caer desmayado protegió con su cuerpo a la kunoichi.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto una cautelosa Hikari, pues el joven delante de ella no era un simple civil y menos un ninja. Por su parte Seiya respondió.

-¡soy Seiya, un caballero de Athena; la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, y protectora de la tierra!- exclamo orgulloso el castaño mientras la castaña delante de él lo miraba con cara WTF.

-¿caballeros de Atena? Nunca había escuchado de ustedes, pero son rápidos y fuertes- reconoció la kunoichi, mientras Seiya con el pequeño rubio aun entre sus brazos, dijo.

-ahora, hazte a un lado que no te quiero lastimar, tengo que buscar quien atienda al niño- pero Hikari se negó y volviendo a hablar, exclamo.

-¡no! Él tiene que morir- así Hikari comenzó a atacar a Seiya lanzando kunais y shuriken, mientras Seiya solo esquivaba estos. Hikari al ver que no funcionaba empezó a realizar sellos manuales para lanzar un ataque pero antes que pudiera terminar, Seiya ya había lanzado sus meteoros sin que esta se diera cuenta, para al final caer inconsciente como el resto de los esparcidos en el suelo.

Al ver que la última ninja ya estaba inconsciente y no impediría su camino, Seiya entro a la aldea, pero al entrar se topó con un hombre de edad avanzada; este vestía un traje rojo con un cinto blanco y bufanda del mismo color, además de una capa y un sombrero blancos también con vivos en rojo y con el kanji fuego (**火**) estampado en la parte delantera del sombrero.

El viejo hombre al analizar con la mirada tanto al extraño joven delante de él, como al pequeño rubio que cargaba entre sus brazos, le brindo una leve reverencia como saludo de paz y posteriormente procedió a hablar con el joven de castaños cabellos.

-gracias por salvar a Naruto de los aldeanos, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi y soy el Sandaime Hokage de Konoha ¿y tú eres?- agradecía y se presentaba el anciano, que daba la impresión de ser todavía un guerrero fuerte y respetable.

-mi nombre es Seiya y soy un caballero de Athena. Mucho gusto Hokage-sama- Seiya se presentó e hizo una reverencia ante el venerable anciano delante de él.

-solo llámame Sarutobi- pidió el viejo hombre mientras empezaba a caminar, Seiya simplemente le agrado lo pedido y también empezó su andar.

-¿así que caballero de Athena eh? pensé que eso era una leyenda- dijo escéptico el anciano, mientras Seiya lo seguía adentrándose a las calles de la aldea, aun cargando al pequeño rubio.

-¡así es! La leyenda de los caballeros es muy antigua. Pero siempre que el mal aparezca y quiera conquistar o destruir el mundo, los caballeros regresaran al mundo y trataran de detenerlo aunque les cueste la vida- explico de forma rápida el castaño, mientras el anciano de ropajes rojos y blancos pregunto alarmado.

-¿quieres decir que el mal está por conquistar al mundo?- el hokage o Hiruzen como pidió ser llamado, estaba asombrado y alarmado por tal revelación. Pero al escuchar la respuesta de Seiya, el anciano quedo tranquilo.

-¡no! El mal ya fue detenido. Ahora viajo por el mundo conociendo guerreros y combatiendo contra ellos. Pero ya estoy por terminar mi viaje y regresar a mi país. Durante mi recorrido por el continente asiático escuche rumores acerca de este continente, así como de sus grandes guerreros que habitaban aquí. Como pude, conseguí un bote y logre llegar hasta las costas y de ahí empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, y ahora heme aquí- dijo el caballero, mientras Hiruzen volvía a cuestionarlo.

-¿y dime porque defendiste a Naruto? muchos otros guerreros visitantes han presenciado lo mismo que tú, pero ellos no hicieron nada para ayudarlo- decía un melancólico hokage, solo de recordar como los visitantes siempre se hacían de la vista gorda ante tal atrocidad. Por su parte Seiya contesto.

-al ver como los aldeanos golpeaban a este pobre niño, no dude en defenderlo porque ese es el destino o trabajo de un caballero de Athena: ayudar o defender al que necesite ayuda. Yo no podía permitir que aquellas dizque personas siguieran con ese trato hacia este pequeño- dijo el castaño viendo el rostro durmiente de Naruto mientras se adentraban al hospital de Konoha, donde el hokage pidió inmediata atención al rubio, para después seguir con su plática con Seiya.

-esto pasa cada año, y yo aunque soy el líder de la aldea no puedo hacer nada. Todo por la celebración de la derrota del Kyubi hace 7 años, pero mando a un grupo de mis mejores ninjas para que lo protejan, pero no lo hacen e incluso participan en las golpizas hacia Naruto- decía un triste y melancólico Hiruzen, pues el viejo hombre veía a Naruto como su nieto. Y solo de recordar como terminaba golpeado cada año, hacían al viejo hombre cambiar su semblante de triste a uno furico. Por su parte Seiya lo sujeto del hombro y le cuestionó.

-¿Por qué lo golpean? Y ¿Por qué le dicen niño-demonio? Que es lo que este pequeño niño hizo para tener el odio de todo un pueblo- preguntaba el castaño guerrero, solo de recordar como llamaban al pequeño Naruto.

-el no hizo nada, solo nacer el mismo día del ataque del kyubi a la aldea y ser el contenedor del ser demoníaco, por eso muchos lo llaman niño-demonio o simplemente demonio...- explicaba el viejo Hiruzen, pero se vio interrumpido por Seiya.

-¡ósea que hoy es su cumpleaños! El día más feliz para un niño normal ¿pero para Naruto es el peor?- cuestionaba incrédulo el castaño caballero, pero el líder del clan Sarutobi simplemente afirmo con la cabeza.

Ahora Seiya estaba muy pero muy triste por el pobre Naruto, pues al parecer el pequeñín nunca había tenido un cumpleaños feliz. Pues con lo contado por el viejo hombre, el pequeñín cada año era golpeado brutalmente ese día, pero en su mente empezaba a planear como festejar el resto del día con el pequeño rubio, pero dejo sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar hablar de nuevo al hokage.

-como te dije cada año lo golpean hasta casi matarlo, pero gracias a ti este año solo tienes unos cuantos golpes- decía un aliviado Hiruzen, mientras ambos guerreros veían como Naruto empezaba a sanar por una extraña capa de energía roja que cubría su cuerpo, Seiya al ver esto pregunto.

-¿cómo es posible que se recupere tan rápido? Y ¿qué es esa capa de energía roja?-

-es gracias al poder del Kyubi. Ese poder es muy grande y lo ha salvado cada año. Al parecer el zorro demoníaco lo salva porque si Naruto muere, el zorro de las nueve colas muere con él- explico el viejo hombre, al aún sorprendido Seiya.

Después de unos minutos más de platica entre guerreros, Seiya decidió hacer algo que nunca había imaginado hacer.

-oye Sarutobi quiero hacerte una propuesta acerca de Naruto. He notado que tiene lo necesario para ser caballero, ciento grandes poderes dentro de él y con el entrenamiento adecuado será un caballero tan fuerte como lo soy yo- dijo un arrogante Seiya mientras inflaba el pecho y esperaba la respuesta de Hiruzen.

-no lo sé, quiero que él sea un gran ninja como lo fueron sus padres; el yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze, y Kushina Uzumaki: heredera del clan Uzumaki. Quiero que proteja la aldea como lo hicieron los difuntos hokages, o como lo hago yo...- pero de nuevo Hiruzen no pudo terminar su dialogo, por una nueva interrupción de Seiya.

-¿y donde están ellos?- pregunto, confundiendo al viejo kage.

-¿quienes?-

-¿dónde está ese tal Minato y esa tal Kushina? ¿Por qué no ayudan a su hijo? ¿Por qué dejan que los aldeanos lo golpeen brutalmente?- decía frustrado e iracundo el castaño caballero, solo de imaginar a los padres del pequeño rubio participando en las golpizas hacia su propio hijo. Por su parte Hiruzen procedió a contestar sencillamente, diciendo.

-ellos fallecieron en el ataque del Kyubi, él utilizo una técnica prohibida para sellar al demonio en el cuerpo de su hijo, pensando que la gente lo trataría como a un héroe, pero fue todo lo contrario. Y ella era la antigua contenedora del Kyubi, al dar a luz el sello que aprisionaba al zorro se volvió inestable y "gracias" a un extraño que portaba una rara mascara naranja, logro sacar al zorro de nueve colas del interior de Kushina y ponerlo bajo su control. Después de una ardua batalla entre Minato y el enmascarado, y posteriormente contra el Kyubi. Minato sello al zorro dentro de su hijo, como te había dicho, pero el zorro negándose a ser nuevamente sellado trato de atacar al pequeño Naruto, Kushina se interpuso, lo mismo que Minato, y con su vida protegieron a su hijo hasta el final- oír aquella respuesta hicieron a Seiya calmarse.

-lo siento no lo sabía- se disculpaba un arrepentido Seiya al preguntar aquello, pero volviendo a su petición de hace minutos, pregunto.

-¿pero qué respondes a la propuesta que acabo de proponer? Tus mejores ninjas no me hicieron ningún rasguño y eso que no portaba mi armadura de bronce porque si no los hubiera terminado de un solo golpe- volvía a hablar arrogantemente el caballero de pegaso, mientras Hiruzen parecía meditar la propuesta del extranjero.

-¡mmmmm!- Sarutobi estaba considerando la idea, pues era cierto que sus mejores chunin no fueron rival para Seiya, además este decía que podía ser más fuerte con su armadura. Así que mirando seriamente a Seiya respondió.

-está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás quiénes son sus padres, nosotros se lo diremos cuando tenga dieciocho años. También quiero que cuando termine su entrenamiento regrese para que también se entrene en la artes ninjas. ¿Tenemos un trato?- dijo el viejo hombre mientras extendía su mano hacia Seiya, y este con toda confianza respondió.

-está bien, no le diré nada acerca de sus padres, y regresara cuando termine su entrenamiento- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la del viejo hombre delante de él.

Al despertar Naruto, le contaron de cómo fue salvado de los aldeanos y de los ninjas de Konoha por Seiya. Naruto por su parte no lo podía creer, él pensaba que los ninjas eran los guerreros más poderosos del mundo o del universo pero vio que se había equivocado. Al terminar de contarle eso le comentaron acerca del entrenamiento que le ofrecía Seiya, Naruto sin pensarlo acepto y saludo a su nuevo maestro.

Al salir del hospital de Konoha, alumno y maestro fueron a comer el platillo favorito del rubio por ser su cumpleaños. Ahí estuvieron un buen rato platicando; Naruto de sus buenas y malas experiencia haciendo que Seiya se enojara, llorara y se riera por las travesuras de su alumno, Seiya también le contó acerca de sus peleas desde que consiguió su armadura de bronce hasta la pelea contra Hades, dejando impresionado no solo a Naruto, sino también al dueño del pequeño restaurante y a su hija.

Al salir del local de comida empezaron a caminar, pero durante su caminata Seiya se percató que una niña los estaba espiando y ya tenía rato, para ser exactos desde que salieron del hospital, así que parándose en medio de un parque, hablo con su nuevo pupilo.

-oye Naruto ¿tienes amigos?- Naruto al escuchar esa pregunta se puso triste, pues no tenía amigos. Todos se negaban a jugar con él, y cuando un niño accedía a jugar sus padres aparecían y lo alejaban del rubio. De repente empezó a recordar a cierta niña que siempre lo espiaba a todos lados, y se lo hizo saber a su maestro.

-¡creo que sí! una niña, aunque es un poco rara siempre me está espiando ¿por qué la pregunta sensei?-

-porque esa niña nos ha estado espiando desde que salimos del hospital- dijo Seiya señalo hacia unos arbustos que estaba junto a una banca, así que le dijo que hablara con la niña para que se despidiera pues no la vería en un buen tiempo. Y así Naruto se dirigió hacia los arbustos señalados, encontrando a una niña de seis años escondida atrás de estos.

-hola Hinata-chan ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto inocentemente el rubio, mientras la chica respondía entre cortadamente y sonrojada.

-Nar... Narut... Naruto-kun... yo... yo... yo... eh pues... estaba ju... jugando a las... las es... esco... escondidas- respondió entre tartamudeos y jugando con sus dedos índices, una linda y sonrojada niña de cabellera negra-azulada, de mirada color perla y cabellera corta salvo por dos mechones que enmarcaban su apenado rostro.

-ha ya veo, bueno Hinata-chan me vengo a despedir pues mañana me voy de la aldea por un tiempo. Partiré a entrenar con mi maestro, a un lugar muy alejado de Konoha y de los países elementales- Naruto señalo hacia donde se encontraba Seiya viendo pasar a las jóvenes de la aldea. Hinata al escuchar esto se puso triste y quería llorar, y así lo hizo empezó a llorar. Naruto al ver como lloraba el abrazo y le hizo una promesa.

-no te preocupes, regresaré dentro de cinco años para entrar a la academia y poder ser un ninja de Konoha. Para así protegerte, lo mismo que al "abuelo" y a los dueños de Ichiraku's. Así que por favor no llores, y recuerda que volveré- Hinata al escuchar eso dejo de llorar y todavía estaba abrazada a Naruto, pero aun sollozando dijo.

-pro... snif... promete que... snif... que regresarás y... snif... y... snif... y seremos amigos- Naruto simplemente afirmo a lo dicho.

-te lo prometo- y al terminar de decir eso, Naruto se despidió de Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a donde su maestro lo esperaba, dejando una Hinata fuertemente sonrojada por la acción del rubio.

Al llegar con Seiya se dirigieron a su departamento donde descansarían para a primera hora partir rumbo a Japón y empezar su entrenamiento para caballero.

Fin Capítulo 1.

Sé que no tengo perdón de dios, pero déjenme decirles que cuando estaba por terminar el capítulo 20, decidí cambiar mi forma de escribir las historias; así que para darles una mejor historia decidí escribirla desde el principio. Pero cuando estaba revisando la ortografía se descompuso mi compu y la mande a arreglar, después mi hermana se adueñó de ella y yo no tenía tiempo para usarla, cuando tuve tiempo descubrí que mi hermana había borrado la nueva versión de la historia y ya que no tenía respaldo, tuve que empezar desde el principio y he ahí el porqué de este nuevo inicio.

Que les pareció esta reedición de esta historia: (les gusto, esta horrible, debería subir la historia original). Dejen sus comentarios, ayudan con la inspiración del autor.

Por cierto quieren que Hinata también vaya al santuario, si deciden que si eliminaría de la historia a Kasumi (mi OC) y la Hyuga sería la candidata a piscis. Así como la primera de las cinco chicas del harem de Naruto (las otras cuatro con: Haku fem, Kurotsuchi, Temari y Shion. Pero si no quieren a Temari en el harem de Naruto pueden decidir entre fem Sasuke o fem Gaara).

También otra duda, quieren que meta a Harry Potter a la historia, si dicen si: Ikki lo entrenaría y le dejaría la armadura de leo. En ese caso, Ikki seguiría soltero ya que encontraría a Harry después de ser dejado por Dumbledore privet drive. ¿Quieren que siga conservando el nombre de Harry Potter? O ¿quieren que Ikki le de uno nuevo?

Y por cierto quieren que suba el capítulo 20, como les dije empecé desde cero y ya llevo poco menos de la mitad del capítulo.

Saludos y los mejores deseos en este nuevo año que está por empezar.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS NUEVOS CABALLEROS

-dialogo de personajes-

-_dialogo mental de personajes_-

-**dialogo de demonios o dioses** -

-_**dialogo mental de demonios o dioses**_-

(notas de autor)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-San, Kurumada-Sama, y JK. Rowling. Yo he tomado prestados a sus grandiosos personajes para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 2

Y mientras Seiya viajaba; explorando el continente shinobi. En una calle del condado de Surrey, exactamente en el número 4 de privet drive, a mitad de la noche vemos un bulto cubierto en mantas en la puerta del número 4.

El pequeño bulto, debido al frio empezó a llorar, pero ni los habitantes del número 4, ni algún vecino a dicha casa salió en auxilio del pequeño bulto, que debido al llanto daba a entender que era un pequeño niño. El pequeño quien simplemente sostenía una carta en su pequeña mano, no dejaba de llorar pues tenía hambre y frio.

Al no tener atención el pequeñín dejo sentir un poder demasiado alto para un niño de su edad, pero tal manifestación de poder siguió siendo ignorada por los habitantes de privet drive, más no para un transeúnte que vagaba a esas altas horas de la noche. El desconocido paseante al sentir tal estallido de poder inmediatamente fue en búsqueda de su origen.

Al llegar a privet drive lo primero que noto fue el cesto donde se alojaba nuestro bulto protagonista, con rapidez se acercó a las escalinatas de la casa y alzando el bulto noto la carta que tenía entre sus pequeñas manos. El desconocido vio al pequeñín de cabellos azabaches y rebeldes, de una mirada verde esmeralda que lo veía con un brillo inocente y lo más llamativo del niño de escasos meses o tal vez un año de edad, era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que se apreciaba en su frente. Por su parte el niño al sentirse en los brazos del desconocido dirigió su vista hacia su salvador; apreciando a un joven moreno, de exótica cabellera morada y de una expresión facial seria e intimidante, pero el pequeñín oji verde no se sentía ni intimidado ni tenía miedo de estar en los brazos de aquel desconocido joven, es más le dedico una sonrisa que el joven peli morado no tardó en devolver.

-¿dime pequeñín porque te encontrabas a las afueras de esta casa?- sin esperar respuesta el caballero divino de fénix reviso la carta que traía consigo el pequeñín.

_Fam. Dursley_

_Número 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Surrey_

El mayor de los caballeros de bronce leyó el rotulo de la calle que decía privet drive, el número de la casa a sus espaldas era el 4, haciendo a sus habitantes los Dursley y posiblemente nuevos tutores del pequeñín, ahora dormido en sus brazos.

Inmediatamente Ikki llamó a la puerta de la casa y después de algunos minutos una mujer rubia con cara de caballo y un cuello muy largo y delgado vestida en bata de dormir salió. La señora Dursley al ver al mal encarado joven de cabellos morados, pego un grito de terror al confundir al caballero de Athena con un asaltante; ignorando al pequeño bulto que cargaba el joven de cabellos morados. Por su parte el caballero de Athena suspiro frustrado al ser nuevamente confundido por un chico malo, y mientras recordaba a las miles personas que corrían apenas les dirigía la mirada, no vio al nuevo individuo que ahora estaba delante de él con rifle en mano.

El pobre sujeto era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, de cuello corto y con un bigote inmenso, el cual temblaba cual gelatina al reaccionar igual que su esposa al ver al joven parado en su puerta a mitad de la noche. El hombre al ver que el joven no hacía nada y que cargaba un bulto entre sus brazos, recupero el habla acompañada de una actitud altanera y agresiva.

-¡en esta casa no hacemos ni caridad, ni damos donaciones para los pobres! ¡Así que si no quiere que llame a la policía o le disparé con mi rifle, será mejor que se vaya con todo y su hijo!- al decir lo último, la señora Dursley también observo mejor al joven percatándose del pequeño bulto que llevaba consigo, y tomando la misma actitud que su esposo; se cruzó de brazos y le dedico una mirada altanera igual que su sonriente y estúpido esposo.

Ikki al ver la forma de actuar de los Dursley decidió no dejar al pequeño infante con ellos y mejor llevárselo consigo, a lo mejor y el pequeñín era la respuesta a la incógnita que cada noche atormentaba su mente.

-¿_Esmeralda, será este pequeñín lo que he buscado desde que sobreviví a la batalla del santuario?_- preguntaba mentalmente el joven japonés mientras veía el cielo nublado de Surrey esperando alguna respuesta divina. Así que dando media vuelta, y demostrando que tal vez si era un chico malo (le doblo a la mitad el rifle a Vernon), se alejó para siempre del número 4 de Privet Drive.

Llevando al pequeño oji verde hacia un mejor futuro, que el que pudo tener en Privet Drive. Ignorando que en otra parte de Inglaterra una recién nacida de cabellos rojos y mirada chocolate; dormía con una gran sonrisa después de horas de llanto inexplicable para sus padres, quienes al ver a la menor de sus siete hijos dormida y con una sonrisa, también cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Todo el mundo vivía una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad, pero mientras Athena y sus caballeros trataban de vivir como personas normales; en una pequeña isla del océano pacífico, se lleva a cabo el despertar de una nueva guerra santa. Las aguas del mundo se alborotaron, los volcanes inactivos desde hace años, volvieron a tener actividad, y un fuerte sismo pudo sentirse a los alrededores de la pequeña isla.

Pero mientras aquellos fenómenos naturales sucedían en el océano pacífico, en Konohagakure no Sato; el dúo de jóvenes extrovertidos, conformado por Naruto Uzumaki máximo bromista de Konoha y Seiya de pegaso atrabancado caballero de Athena, empezaban su viaje hacia el santuario de Atenas, Grecia. Donde entrenaría el pequeño rubio bajo la tutela del castaño caballero, pero antes de salir de la aldea ninja vieron una escena bastante desagradable a la vista del pequeño rubio; a las afueras de la academia ninja, un pequeño grupo de niños oji blancos agredían verbalmente a la única amiga del futuro caballero de Athena.

-¡pero miren nada más, la heredera del clan Hyuga nos honra con su presencia!- dijo sarcásticamente uno de los niños de mayor edad, mientras el resto del grupo se burlaba de la niña que estaba agachada sobre la barda del lugar.

-¡si, la heredera inútil!- dijo otro oji blanco, mientras la "heredera inútil" agachaba más la cabeza y Naruto empezaba a apretar fuertemente sus puños.

-además de ser la vergüenza del clan, es una adoradora del demonio. Mi padre dice que si sigue hablando con el idiota rubio; no solo la sellaran y expulsaran del clan, sino también la mataran- relato el que parecía el líder de los bravucones.

Ante tal revelación, el resto del grupo se sorprendió y aprobó la propuesta de los consejeros del grandioso clan Hyuga, mientras la inocente y bondadosa niña de cabellera azulada empezó a derramar lágrimas al conocer su futuro por hablar con su único amigo y amor secreto. Por su parte Naruto no soporto más, y con una velocidad que sorprendió al sensei del rubio, se abalanzó sobre el grupo de habladores oji blancos. Después de unos minutos y de haberlos sorprendido desprevenidos, el rubio heredero del clan Uzumaki se encontraba siendo sanado por su sensei, quien era apoyado por la pequeña oji luna, el rubio no sufrió daños mayores que unos cuantos raspones y golpes bien colocados, que empezaban a inflamarse y tomar un color morado. Aun así el problemático rubio tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras apretaba delicadamente la pequeña mano de la niña al lado de él.

-no llores Hina-chan, con la ayuda de Seiya-sensei y mi increíble poder de recuperación; estos golpes serán algo pasajero- decía un rubio que apenas y podía ver, al tener ambos ojos como boxeador: inflamados, inflamados (como Rocky balboa después de una pelea), y con una nariz de botella y morada.

Por su parte, la llamada Hina-chan; sollozaba al ver el estado del cristo de iztapa... perdón de su rubio amor. Era cierto lo que decían los niños del clan, su padre le había ordenado dejar de tratar al pequeño rubio, pero ella se negaba a obedecerle; el balbucear, espiar y desmayarse frente al rubio le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante. Sin él, no soportaría las críticas diarias de su padre, de su hermana, de los consejeros del clan, del resto del clan y de la aldea entera.

Y mientras Hina-chan se perdía en sus pensamientos, el castaño caballero miraba a la pareja de niños delante de él.

-_esta pequeña ha sufrido bastantes abusos psicológicos, le han hecho creer que es una inútil pero siento el poder suficiente para que aprenda a manejar el poder del cosmos_- decía mentalmente el caballero del arquero.

Pero mientras seguía su debate mental, la pequeña oji luna se abalanzó sobre el rubio y sollozando con más fuerza sobre su pecho, dijo.

-¡Naruto-kun no quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero que me dejes sola, eres mi único amigo! Sin ti no tengo porque vivir, solo soy la inútil deshonra del clan Hyuga, el saco de boxeo de mi pequeña nee-chan...- pero la linda peli azul fue callada por un dedo de Naruto, quien levantando lentamente el húmedo rostro de Hina-chan, le dijo mientras sus miradas de entrelazaban.

-Hina-chan...-

Fin capítulo 2

Soy malo ^.^ lo sé jijijiji, que le dirá Naruto a Hinata?, que hará Seiya con respecto a Hinata? Quien será el nuevo enemigo de los caballeros de Athena? Será Ikki capaz de criar al pequeño Harry Potter? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y más serán resueltas en los siguientes capítulos de: Los Nuevos Caballeros V-2.

Saludos y felices fiestas les desea su amigo DarkShion.


	3. Chapter 3

LOS NUEVOS CABALLEROS

-dialogo de personajes-

-_dialogo mental de personajes_-

-**dialogo de demonios o dioses** -

-_**dialogo mental de demonios o dioses**_-

(notas de autor)

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-San, Kurumada-Sama, y JK. Rowling. Yo he tomado prestados a sus grandiosos personajes para esta historia sin fines de lucro.

En el capítulo anterior

-¡Naruto-kun no quiero que te vayas! No quiero que me dejes sola, ¡eres mi único amigo! Sin ti no tengo porque vivir, solo soy la inútil deshonra del clan Hyuga, el saco de boxeo de mi pequeña nee-chan...- pero la linda peli azul fue callada por un dedo de Naruto, quien levantando lentamente el húmedo rostro de Hina-chan, le dijo mientras sus miradas se entrelazaban.

-Hina-chan...-

Capítulo 3

-Hina-chan tú eres la niña más linda y amable que conozco, tú no eres ninguna inútil; eres la niña más persistente en la academia, ayudas a quien lo necesita, eres mi única amiga y a mí también me duele dejarte en la aldea, pero mi viaje es para entrenar y hacerme más fuerte para protegerte y protegerme- explicó el rubio Uzumaki, quien se veía mejor, pues de la nariz de botella y morada solo quedaba el color. De los inflamados, e igual morados, párpados; poco a poco se iban desinflamando, viendo mejor el lindo rostro de la niña recostada en su pecho.

Quien volviendo a sollozar, se aferró al pecho del rubio, mientras balbuceaba.

-¡Na... Naru... Naruto-kun llé... llévame... llévame contigo, yo... yo ta... tam... también qui... quie... quiero en... tre... nar para ser fu... fuer... te y tam... bién defenderte!- suplico la sollozante oji luna, mientras volvía a cruzar su mirada con la del oji azul.

El rubio inconscientemente deslizó su mano derecha por la mejilla izquierda de ella, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas. Repitió el proceso en la otra mejilla y después abrazó por la cintura a la niña, mientras cerraba los ojos y responder.

-está bien Hina-chan, pero primero hay que avisarle a Seiya-sensei y al viejo hokage- dijo el joven Uzumaki mientras se levantaba cargando en brazos a Hina-chan, para posteriormente salir hacía la torre hokage donde se hallaban Seiya y el viejo Hiruzen.

Mientras en Londres, Inglaterra. El pequeño azabache que había sido salvado de una mala infancia por el caballero de fénix, se hallaba como centro de atención de una niña rubia platinada de escasos 7 años de edad, quien veía como el hermano que nunca tuvo al pequeño oji verde. El nombre de la pequeña es Kasumi, Kasumi Yamanaka; una pequeña de carácter dulce y gentil pero también decidido, que con un pasado tormentoso se ha propuesto el defender a todo aquel que necesite ayuda, empezando por el pequeño que cuida en estos momentos.

Pero mientras la oriunda del continente shinobi cuidaba del pequeño Harry, el temible caballero de fénix se encontraba leyendo la carta que traía consigo el pequeño oji verde. La misiva explicaba por qué el pequeño debía quedarse en aquella casa de Privet drive, el cómo y quién había asesinado a los padres del pequeño Harry James Potter; el nombre del niño. Y también el ocultarle todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico de Inglaterra hasta la edad de once años.

El peli morado estaba sorprendido por lo escrito en aquella hoja; no hallaba la razón para dejar a tan agradable niño con tan desagradable familia de Privet drive. Al parecer, el que había dejado al pequeño Harry no conocía a los Dursley, y si sabía cómo eran no le importó el bienestar del huérfano oji verde. Pero cambiando un poco de pensamientos, medito sobre el mundo mágico ingles que mencionaba al final la carta y que debía desconocer el último Potter hasta los once años; era obvio que el pequeño era hijo de magos, y que el que había dejado huérfano a Harry también lo era, lo que ahora no entendía el aparente heredero de Aioria (el heredero de la armadura de Leo será Harry) era el porqué de ocultarle tal información. No sabía si era para poder manipularlo y hacerse con su confianza, o para que no pudiera envolverse en aquella selectiva sociedad, o tal vez para protegerlo del ejecutor de sus padres. No sabía cuáles eran los planes que tenían para Harry Potter, pero de que querían mandar en la vida del muchacho era obvio.

Ikki estaba realmente concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ignoró los llamados de la niña rubia; quien enfadada pego tremendo grito en la oreja derecha del caballero peli morado.

-¡IKKI-SENSEI, MI PEQUEÑO ONII-CHAN NO DEJA DE LLORAR!- exclamó la pequeña rubia, mientras el mal encarado caballero de fénix se tapaba los oídos y mirando mortalmente a la rubia le contesta.

-en el refrigerador hay leche...- pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña, quien volviendo a gritar, le responde.

-¡NO TIENE HAMBRE! SENSEI, LE HE DADO LECHE DESDE QUE LLEGARON. LO QUE MI ONII-CHAN NECESITA ES QUE LE CAMBIEN SU PAÑAL- ante tal comentario, la niña miro al japonés con una mirada que decía"_ yo no haré eso_". Y dejando frente a Ikki; un pañal limpio, talco para bebé y toallitas húmedas. La rubia se fue a su habitación, mientras en la habitación de Ikki se oían los berridos del "sucio" Harry pidiendo un cambio de pañal.

Pero dejando al caballero de fénix ante tal predicamento, vamos a Grecia donde un par de aprendices para caballeros tienen un combate de práctica. Este par de jóvenes no son otros que Kiki: el discípulo del difunto Mu de Aries, y Shirou Emiya: candidato a la armadura de Capricornio.

Ambos jóvenes se ven cansados, sus ropas se encuentras rotas y sus rostros muestran manchas de polvo mezclado con sangre y sudor. El joven muviano y el japonés se miran mientras respiran entrecortado, y con una sonrisa en sus rostros; se lanzan con la poca energía que hay en sus cuerpos de trece años, conectando el puñetazo de ambos jóvenes en el rostro de su contrincante. Al caer ambos jóvenes conservan sus sonrisas y mirando el cielo azul; se desmayan ante la presencia del actual patriarca y dos caballeros dorados que le acompañan. Quienes acercándose a los jóvenes, los atienden.

Y mientras eso sucede en Grecia, en la oficina hokage vemos a Seiya, junto a Naruto y Hinata, frente al Sandaime hokage; quien espera la llegada de alguien que decidirá el futuro de la pequeña oji luna. El viejo Sarutobi inhalaba y exhalaba de su pipa, mientras veía como el caballero de Athena molestaba a la joven pareja frente a él. Desde que los infantes llegaron a la oficina fueron blanco de los comentarios jocosos del castaño caballero.

-dime Naruto, y si tu suegro... digo papi Hyuga no acepta que tu novia... digo Hinata vaya con nosotros a entrenar ¿Qué harás? ¿Planeas secuestrarla para llevarla al santuario, donde se casaran y nunca regresarán a Konoha? ¿O discutirás con papi Hyuga para que acepté?- cuestionaba "inocentemente" el caballero vencedor de dioses, a unos colorados Naruto y Hinata, esta última desmayada desde la palabra suegro, quienes no sabían que responder a tales comentarios.

Pero los sugerentes comentarios tuvieron fin, al oír que llamaban a la puerta. El viejo Hiruzen, quien reía al ver lo colorado y avergonzado que estaba el "demonio rubio de las bromas", dio acceso al nuevo invitado a tal reunión. Al abrirse la puerta entro un hombre alto, de semblante serio, cabellera oscura y larga, y de ojos color luna; iguales a los de la pequeña desmayada en los brazos del rubio presente en el lugar. Hombre que al ver a su hija y heredera en tan comprometedora escena, no hizo otra cosa; más que fruncir el ceño y soltar un.

-¡patética!- que aunque lo dijo quedamente fue escuchado por Naruto, quien dejando en un sofá a su desmayada amiga, encaró al padre de está.

-¡como puede ser tan insensible, y no preocuparse por su hija!- exclamó el hijo del cuarto hokage y la heredera del país del remolino.

Mientras "papi Hyuga", como lo llamaba Seiya, veía con su actitud seria al rubio insolente que estaba delante de él. Por su parte Hiruzen, exhalando el humo de su pipa, se puso de pie y mirando a Hiashi Hyuga; líder del clan Hyuga. Procedió a explicar el porqué de su repentino llamado ante él.

-buenos días Hiashi, espero y no haya interrumpido algo importante...- empezó a hablar el viejo líder de la aldea, mientras el nombrado seguía con su mirada seria, pero ahora mirando a su superior.

-el motivo de tu presencia en esta reunión, es para darte a conocer el interés de Seiya...- señalo al castaño, siendo el japonés blanco de la blanca y seria mirada de "papi Hyuga", mientras el Sarutobi seguía hablando.

-para entrenar a tu hija y heredera; Hyuga Hinata...- Hiashi analizó con la mirada al sonriente castaño, pero seguía pendiente de las palabras de su hokage.

- en un país alejado de Konoha y de las naciones elementales. Tal país es Grecia y se ubica en el continente europeo...- tales palabras sorprendieron al serio shinobi, quien veía sorprendido al castaño forastero. Quien incomodo por la penetrante mirada del oji blanco, se rasco su nunca; como un tic nervioso. Para después extender su mano y presentarse ante el castaño.

-hola mi nombre es Seiya, y soy parte de los caballeros que protegemos a la diosa Athena- tal presentación, sorprendió aún más al inexpresivo Hyuga, quien empezaba a dibujar una leve sonrisa. Pero como apareció se fue, y regresó el rostro serio e impasible.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Hiashi Hyuga y soy el líder del clan Hyuga- el Hyuga se presentó mientras estrechaba la mano del japonés.

-pero ¿por qué le interesa entrenar a una inútil como mi hija? ¿No será usted un ninja enemigo que ha engatusado con una historia fantástica al venerable Sandaime, para robarse los secretos del byakugan?- cuestionó el hombre de ojos blancos, mientras Seiya reía nervioso, pero no por las acusaciones de Hiashi; si no por la aterradora mirada que puso Hiruzen al ser descrito como un anciano senil.

El viejo shinobi no iba a permitir que uno de sus subordinados le faltara al respeto, así que liberando una gran cantidad de KI (killer instinct); demostró porque lo llamaban shinobi no Kami, pues paralizó al Hyuga delante de él y dejó sorprendido al caballero de Sagitario, quien no sentía un KI igual desde el despertar de Poseidón (esa es mi opinión; porque siempre que combate contra un dios, es menospreciado solo por ser un caballero de bronce. En cuanto al despertar de Poseidón, me refiero a la batalla final en el fondo del mar). El hokage con una voz sería, y dejando sentir todavía su KI, dijo.

-Hiashi, recuerda quien es tu hokage! Y en cuanto a Seiya, él realmente viene de un mundo ajeno al mundo shinobi; un mundo donde pelean contra dioses, seres del infierno o cualquier mal que quiera someter al planeta entero- explicó el Sarutobi a los que desconocían el tipo de guerrero que era Seiya (Hiashi, Naruto y Hinata, quien ya había recobrado el conocimiento).

-por tal motivo; deberías sentirte halagado, de que alguien tan poderoso piense entrenar a alguien de tu clan- terminó de regañar el viejo Sarutobi al inexpresivo Hyuga, quien cerrando los ojos comentó.

-me sentiría halagado, si "tan noble" guerrero hubiera escogido a alguien digno- expuso el hombre, quien volvía a mirar fijamente al castaño.

Por su parte la "indigna" heredera y pupila del caballero, volvía a llorar al oír la explicación que daba su padre; era obvio que no la dejaría ir, ella debería quedarse en Konoha y lograr convertirse en genin. Sino lo lograba, posiblemente seria la esposa de algún noble de Konoha o de alguna aldea aliada; para afianzar una alianza en beneficio del clan Hyuga. El solo pensar tal futuro la hizo llorar más fuerte, mientras era consolada por Naruto.

El rubio estaba furioso, no podía entender que eso era un padre. Para él, un padre era alguien que siempre animaba a sus hijos, alguien que cuidaba de ellos, alguien que AMABA a sus hijos. Si ser padre, era ser como Hiashi Hyuga... De solo pensarlo el rubio sintió un miedo atroz, que hicieron olvidar un momento su furia hacia el hombre de ojos blancos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar e intentar darle un golpe al infeliz que había hecho llorar a su amiga, la voz de su sensei lo detuvo.

-dime... Hiashi, ¿cierto?- al recibir una afirmación por el nombrado, el castaño prosiguió.

-¿por qué mientes? ¿Por qué piensas que al herir con tus palabras a tu hija, le harás bien? ¿Por qué no dices lo que en verdad piensas de tu hija?- al oír tal cuestionamiento, el oji blanco desafío con la mirada al joven japonés. Mientras el resto de presentes en la oficina, aguardaban expectantes a las palabras del Hyuga varón.

Por su parte, Seiya mantenía firme su mirada frente al oji blanco, mientras dejaba fluir un poco de su KI; hasta el punto que logro intimidar al líder de los Hyuga, quien apartando la vista empezó a susurrar.

-para que ella se haga fuerte y sea digna sucesora...- pero no pudo continuar al recibir un puñetazo por parte de Seiya, quien furioso por tal respuesta decidió reprender y cambiar la mentalidad del oji blanco.

Pero antes de dar un segundo golpe al hombre tirando frente a él, una sollozante Hinata se encontraba delante de su padre con los brazos abiertos; impidiendo que el sensei de su amado pudiera seguir con el justo escarmiento de su padre.

-¡por favor Seiya-sensei no lastime a mi otou-san!- suplico la valerosa oji luna.

Mientras los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían; la noble y débil niña defendía a aquel que hablaba mal de ella, aquel que la atormentaba con infernales entrenamientos, aquel que le había dado la vida y que tenía su cariño eterno; ella aunque dolida por sus palabras, no podía odiar a su padre. Por su parte Hiashi al ver la actitud valiente que había adoptado su hija, no hizo nada más que sonreír mientras miles de lágrimas, contenidas desde la muerte de su amada esposa, descendían por su rostro al recordar cierto evento del pasado que cambio su vida.

Flash back

Vemos a un par de jóvenes peleando en medio de un parque de Konoha, uno de ellos tiene el pelo oscuro y ojos blancos; mientras su rival tiene el pelo castaño y su mirada es de un tono chocolate. Entre empujones y golpes, el castaño conecta un puñetazo en la mejilla del oji blanco; derribándolo y haciéndole escupir sangre, momento que aprovecha el otro chiquillo para lanzarse y terminar con la pelea que empezó de manera misteriosa (me da flojera inventar una razón). El castaño derribo al oji blanco y quedando encima de él, empezó a golpear sin piedad al otro joven quien no trataba de defenderse; pues parecía que había aceptado su estrepitosa derrota. Pero antes de dar el golpe final, el puño del castaño agresor fue detenido por una linda joven de cabello azulado y mirada perlada igual a la del joven tirado en el suelo, quien con una mirada suplicante se dirigió al castaño.

-por favor ya no lastimes a Hiashi-kun, por favor Akira-kun- pidió la linda oji luna. Mientras el llamado Akira fruncía más el ceño y soltándose del suave agarre de la joven, ahí presente, responder.

-no Hana! Este imbécil debe aprender a tener la boca cerrada, o elegir mejor las palabras que dice...- pero mientras Akira, y la ahora conocida Hana, seguían discutiendo; el magullado Hiashi caía en la inconsciencia.

Fin flash back

Al recordar el primer encuentro con su difunta esposa, Hiashi Hyuga se levantó sobre sus rodillas y abrazando por la espalda a su hija mayor, habló entre sollozos.

-por favor perdóname... snif... Hinata perdóname... snif... Hana perdóname... snif... después de tanto tiempo sigo sin saber qué y cuándo decir las cosas... snif... musume (hija) perdóname... snif... me he dado cuenta que no eres una inútil... snif... ni una deshonra... eres... eres hija de Hana Hyuga... y como tal heredaste su bondad, su belleza y su valentía... musume- y rompiendo en llanto, el serio e impasible Hyuga, abrazo protectora y fuertemente a su hija mayor.

El resto de presentes en la habitación, veían asombrados la actitud del líder del clan más fuerte de Konoha. Quien después de algunos minutos de llantos y palabras de arrepentimiento, el hombre de mirada blanca se puso de pie y abrazando por los hombros a su heredera, le dirigió la mirada al castaño caballero de Athena y decir.

-yo Hiashi Hyuga; líder del clan Hyuga, y padre de Hinata Hyuga; heredera al liderazgo del clan. Apruebo la salida de mi hija y heredera de Konohagakure no Sato, para ser entrenada por Seiya-san; con la condición de regresar a su aldea una vez concluido su entrenamiento en las tierras lejanas a las naciones elementales- y extendiendo la mano hacía el castaño joven, espero la respuesta del mismo. Quien estrechando la mano del Hyuga mayor, respondió.

-en nombre de la diosa Athena, y bajo el consentimiento del nuevo patriarca, doy mi palabra de caballero que al terminar el entrenamiento de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki; los nombrados regresarán a su aldea de origen- y con los emocionados infantes que había en la habitación, los adultos guerreros se soltaron del apretón de manos. Mientras el viejo hokage veía sonriente la decisión de ambos hombres.

Fin capítulo 3.

Bueno, bueno, bueno; como ven ahora Hinata partirá hacia Grecia junto a Naruto y Seiya. Donde disputará y heredará la armadura de Capricornio. También hemos visto que el caballero del fénix no anda solo y que al igual que Seiya tiene un par de responsabilidades.

Y por cierto ¿quién es el nuevo patriarca? Y quiénes eran los caballeros dorados que estaban junto a él, viendo el combate de Kiki y Shirou?

Esas y más incógnitas serán reveladas en el siguiente capítulo de _Los Nuevos Caballeros V2.0_

Adiós ^_^


End file.
